


Love and Miso Soup

by Kazewrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Common Cold, Drabble, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Victor Nikiforov, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazewrites/pseuds/Kazewrites
Summary: Yuuri takes care of Viktor.





	Love and Miso Soup

“Viktor?” Yuuri slowly pushes the bedroom door open with his hip; his voice no more than a mouse squeak. His ill fiancé lays motionless in the bed covered with the thick blanket; his pale face illuminated only by the dry irritated skin surrounding his nose. Viktor’s lips part slightly enabling his heavy breathing; his nose far too congested.

Hearing the soft sweet voice of his beloved, Victor sniffs and opens his weary eyes as a weak smile appears. His adorable Yuuri stands above him looking down with that messy black hair and soft brown eyes; eyes filled with concern. 

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” There’s a drip of worry in Yuuri’s voice as he sets the bowl in his hands down on the table then pushes his glasses up. He sits next to Viktor who slowly begins to adjust himself into a more upright position. Yuuri quickly moves a pillow to assist him. From the worn look on the Russians face, it appears to have sapped any energy. 

“No.” Viktor’s normally lovely pristine voice now low and husky from the effects of the cold lodged in his head. A brief dry cough escapes him, Viktor clears his throat grimacing in pain. Removing a trembling hand from beneath the warm of the blanket, Viktor takes Yuuri’s. His head pivots, turning away Viktor masks a hard sneeze into his shoulder.

“Oh, bless you!” How cold his loves hands still are; Yuuri quickly rubs his free palm over his fiancé’s slender pale hand, generating heat. “I made soup for you.” Yuuri smiles motioning with his head to the bowl. “It’s my mom’s miso soup recipe.” Taking the bowl carefully, he gently rests it in Viktor’s lap and places the spoon in his hand. “Mine isn’t as good as hers.” Yuuri smiles while apologizing, he runs his hand over the back of his hair. He then drapes another blanket over Viktor’s shoulders, Yuuri noticed a slight shiver shaking his fiancé’s frame.

Viktor manages a smile seeing Yuuri’s reaction to the soup, he still must work on that self-confidence. The steam rises surrounding the Russian in a deep sense of comfort. The warm soothing liquid rolls effortlessly down his aggravated throat. Gradually his congestion loosens thanks to the mix of herbs and heat. The delicious broth warms more than any blanket, Viktor’s eyes flutter as he sighs now content. His darling love, taking the time and utmost care in cooking something to help recover. 

“Yuuri, my love.” Viktor forces his voice to work then sniffs and rubs his nose against the back of his hand. “Yours is heavenly. Spasibo.”

A deep red blush spreads over Yuuri’s face traveling all the way to the tips of his ears which burn. “Th-Thank you.”

Quietly, he watches the man he loves sip his homemade soup, Viktor sniffles more so Yuuri grabs a box of nearby tissue. 

Retrieving a few, Viktor softly blows his nose. “It’s definitely helping.” He rubs it again, sniffling hard. However, before Yuuri replies, Viktor’s breath hitches, a deep exhausted sneeze escapes into his tissues.

“Bless you again.” Yuuri says leaning forward to fix the blanket which now hangs off one side. “Are you feeling warmer?”

His fiancé nods weakly, but winces as the delicate skin around his nose burns from the sudden rubbing. “Yes, between the blanket and soup, I am.” Viktor’s shaky hand brushes back a few stray hairs from his face. “Whenever I’m with you, I feel my best, even if I’m not at it.” Leaning back, Viktor pulls the blanket up closer as Yuuri moves the more than half empty bowl back to the table. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” Yuuri scoots himself closer to Viktor who only shakes his head. His blue-green eyes hold one more glimpse at his love before closing. The world begins to float away as sleep draws near but the lasting comfort of Yuuri and his soup are the last thoughts to leave. A tender touch to his forehead is the last thing he feels.


End file.
